Akito and Estelle's Ice Age Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After the Wild Thornberrys are heading to their next destination, the Fudo siblings and Felicity go to say goodbye to Ingrid before leaving, but they end up traveling in a different world and uncover the secret origins of their very special friend along with meeting a mammoth, a sloth, and a saber-toothed tiger.
1. Chapter 1

The Thornberrys were finishing their filming and packing up to get ready to go. Eliza was saying goodbye to the Fudo siblings and Felicity as they were reunited with their own parents. Ingrid was staring at the families and she seemed to be a little sad as she watched from her position. She soon heard something she had not heard before. She walked off to the distance.

"I'll write you guys when we get to a good spot." Eliza smiled as she got into her family Comvee.

Everybody waved off the Wild Thornberry family as they went off to their newest location.

"So, should we get going?" Mo asked.

"You kids ready to go?" Atticus asked.

"Wait, where's Ingrid?" Estelle asked. "We can't leave without saying goodbye to her."

"Well, we better go and find her." Akito said.

"Pardon us, sil vous plait." Felicity said.

Cherry, Mo, Atticus, and Forte stepped back as their kids rushed off to say goodbye to their human friend in Alaska next to Rosy. The kids called out for Ingrid as they went to find her, but so far had no luck.

* * *

"Guys, there she is!" Vincent pointed once he found the feral girl with coyote skinned clothing.

"Where is she going?" Akito asked before he heard a trumpeting sound. "And is someone playing a trumpet or is that an elephant?"

"An elephant out here?" Estelle replied.

Ingrid kept following until she came to a stop. The kids kept running toward her, then stopped where she had stopped.

"Ingrid, we came to say goodbye..." Akito said.

Ingrid stared straight forward, seeming to tune out everything else around her.

"Ingrid...?" Estelle waved her hand in front of the girl's face.

They soon heard other animal noises. The other kids then looked with Ingrid to see what all the fuss was about. And where all four of them soon walked forwards into a cave. Ingrid seemed to walk further than the others.

"Something's up with her..." Felicity said to her cousins about Ingrid's strange behavior.

The Fudo siblings didn't seem to answer.

"What...?" Felicity asked until she looked where they looked and saw the animals marching. "Huh? Animals?"

"I wonder where they're going?" Estelle muttered.

Ingrid seemed to stare as there were animals of all kinds going off someplace. But the question was where?

"Ingrid?" Vincent asked as he got close enough to her.

Ingrid blinked, then shook her head.

"Ingrid, are you okay?" Akito asked.

"I... I don't know what came over me..." Ingrid held her head.

"I wonder what's going on with the animals?" Estelle said.

"Me too," Vincent said before turning around. "Well, come on, guys, time to go home, we'll worry about that later."

They soon turned around to see that the way they came through was gone.

"Uh, where did everything go?" Vincent then asked.

"What time is it?" Akito smiled eagerly. "Adventure Time!"

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered.

"Adventure?" Vincent backed up. "Uh, I don't know about that..."

"Aw, come on, Vincent..." Felicity took his arm. "One little adventure won't hurt."

"Yeah." Ingrid smiled.

"Let's go then!" Felicity cheered.

Vincent frowned as he seemed forced into this. "Alright, but hurry..."

"You just want an excuse to call Jenny." Estelle smirked.

"What? N-N-No." Vincent blushed.

"Uh-huh..." Akito smirked.

"I do not!" Vincent folded his arms as his face turned bright red.

"I take it you fancy this Jennifer person." Ingrid could even tell.

"Yeah." Vincent nodded.

Akito and Estelle giggled.

"He really does." Felicity said.

"Thank you, Felicity." Vincent said through his teeth.

"You are welcome." Felicity smiled.

"I was being sarcastic!" Vincent glared.

"Oh..." Felicity said then.

* * *

"This land seems so familiar..." Ingrid said as she saw the various animals.

"It does?" Akito asked.

"I feel like I know this place..." Ingrid said. "From my ancestors... Before Tanana."

"Tanana?' the others asked.

"She ran the village I lived in before my parents died..." Ingrid said. "I was hoping to let you guys meet her sometime, she is a very intriguing person. Especially when she taught Kenai a very important lesson."

"I have a feeling we might go back in time to learn of who Tanana was." Estelle said.

"I hope you do, she was like my grandmother..." Ingrid said softly.

"We'll find out what happened to her." Estelle said.

Ingrid nodded.

"I wonder where those animals are going?" Felicity pondered.

* * *

"Hey, creature!" one animal complained. "Do us all a favor and move your issues of the road!"

"If my trunk was that small, I wouldn't draw attention to myself!" the mammoth in front retorted.

"He doesn't seem very friendly." Vincent said.

"Besides, didn't mammoths die a long time ago?" Felicity asked.

"I think we were sent back in time." Akito said.

"Back in time...?" Estelle asked.

"But why?" Ingrid pondered.

The woolly mammoth glanced at the children oddly as he walked along.

"Um, hello." Akito smiled as he extended his hand to the supposedly extinct animal.

"Hi...?" the mammoth glanced.

"Uhh..." Akito then took the mammoth's trunk and tried to shake it. "I'm Akito, that's my brother Vincent, our sister Estelle, and our cousin Felicity, and that's Ingrid, our... Erm,... Special friend."

"Nice to meet you all." The mammoth said as he wrapped his trunk around his hand.

"And you are...?" Felicity asked.

"Manfred." the mammoth replied.

"I'll call you Manny." Akito said as he shook his trunk.

"Whatever..." the mammoth muttered as he then continued to walk off. "Stay out of trouble, erm... Hairless monkeys."

"We're not hairless monkeys, we're humans." Felicity said.

"Whatever... I'm outta here." Manny muttered as he left them alone.

"Wait, where are you going?" Vincent asked. "Maybe we could help you."

"No thanks, I work alone." Manny ignored them.

"Oh, come on, don't you get lonely?" Estelle asked.

"I'm fine..." Manny continued to walk off.

"You do not seem fine..." Felicity walked with him. "Surely you could use a new friend or two."

"Nope." Manny replied.

"Please." Estelle begged.

Manny continued to walk off. Akito climbed up and came onto the mammoth's head.

"Hey, get down from there!" Manny glared up at him.

"Not until you agree on letting us come with you." Akito said.

Manny then lifted his trunk and wrapped it around Akito's waist to pluck him off from the top of his head.

"We're not going to leave you alone." Akito said.

Manny then tried to pull Akito off.

"I'm! Not! Moving!" Akito grabbed a hold of the mammoth's tusks.

"Alright, fine!" Manny glared.

"Yes!" Akito cheered in victory.

"He was always good at persuading." Estelle smiled.

Manny rolled his eyes and forced himself to travel with the human kids.

"Yay!" Estelle cheered.

"Yes, joyful celebration." Ingrid rose her fist as the others verbally and emotionally cheered while she looked stoic.

"You don't look so happy." Manny said to Ingrid.

"I am weary with my own life..." Ingrid said. "I live a huge responsibility..."

"What's your story?" Manny asked.

"My natural parents died when I was very little and I was raised by a female fox and I wear the skin of our enemies, the coyotes," Ingrid replied. "My civil duty is to give advice and wisdom to my friends who live with modern conveniences."

"Yep." Vincent nodded.

"You have some tough life, kid..." Manny said softly. "Though, I can imagine how you feel."

"How's that?" Felicity asked.

"Never mind, let's just get moving." Manny shook his head.

"Okay." Akito said.

Manny rolled his eyes as he went with the kids.

* * *

Each of the Pokémon soon came out of their Pokeballs.

"Mama..." Teddy looked up.

Estelle picked up Teddy in her arms as they were going to ride on Manny's back. Mismagius flew up beside Felicity while Larvitar climbed up beside Akito and so did Vulpix for Vincent.

"Where did they come from?" Manny asked.

"Eggs." the kids replied casually.

Manny rolled his eyes. "I mean what are they and why are there here?"

"They are Pokemon and they are our friends." Felicity replied.

"Ohh, I think I've seen some of them." Manny said.

"Really?" Ingrid asked.

"Yeah, some of them survived as long as the dinosaurs, others not so much." Manny said.

"Pokemon are that old?" Akito whispered. "Wonder how Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry never met any?"

"Maybe they did, but just forgot." Ingrid whispered back.

"Hmm..." Akito and Estelle hummed about that.

"Is that a Kabutops?" Vincent asked as he saw one of the fossil Pokemon.

"Ya got me." Manny shrugged.

The Fudo twins and Felicity looked down to see the fossil Pokemon.

"Well, I'll be." Ingrid sounded mind blown to see a Pokemon exist in this ancient time period.

"This is incredible." Estelle smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ingrid seemed to stare at the Kabutops and it seemed to stare back at her.

* * *

 _Ingrid closed her eyes as suddenly a glowing white light appeared in front of her and she opened her eyes to see herself at a very younger age. She was with two adults who seemed to be her parents and the woman had a large belly of pregnancy. Ingrid was acutally smiling and looked happy to be with this couple until she looked over and saw a distinct looking egg._

 _She picked it up and held it like a baby, hugging it and the man patted her on the head. They then suddenly heard men jeering as they made their way to the family. The mother held Ingrid close as the man took out a spear with a wild dog by his side who was now barking violently. The men that came to them seem to have Pokémon and where they looked like Armaldos._

 _Ingrid then was leaving with the woman as she looked rather worried. The egg seem to be bouncing up and down from the running. Ingrid seemed to stop as her egg appeared to be hatching. She tried to cry out to the woman, but she was running far too fast. The egg then started to glow. Ingrid looked to the egg as it glowed. She then looked to see as her village was being attacked and she looked quite sad while clutching onto the egg._

 _The egg glowed brighter as it seemed to sense Ingrid's sadness. Ingrid clutched the egg as tears formed into her eyes and she was suddenly surrounded by the men. And where the egg soon hatched and where a new Pokemon appeared. Ingrid rubbed her eyes._

 _The glow seemed to make the men go away, but their hunting dogs were coming toward the girl. Ingrid scooped up her creature in her arms and ran as the wild dogs chased her and she was now suddenly in front of a roaring waterfall with no other way out than the dogs on the other side. She held the creature close with tears in her eyes and she dropped herself, sacrificing herself and let the creature go._

 _However, Ingrid did not die, but she hit her head hard and a young female fox came to the girl and seemed to nuzzle against her. This young female fox would soon be a member of her new family. Ingrid seemed attached to the fox. The fox felt the same way and carried Ingrid on her back and took her away. The Pokemon appeared to watch the two go off until Ingrid's name was called._

* * *

Ingrid shut her eyes and shook her head, waking up in the present day. The Kabutops that looked right back at her was soon walking up to her. Ingrid stared to the Pokemon and she held out her arms to it.

"Ingrid, I didn't know you had a Pokemon?" Estelle said. "I thought you were raised by that fox that Akito and Balto found when I went on a quest with Aleu."

"How could I had forgotten?" Ingrid sounded somber. "I was going to take good care of him... Like my baby brother or sister."

"I'm a male Kabutops." The Kabutops told her.

Ingrid held the Kabutops. "You were a gift after my mother was being blessed with another child."

"Yes, I came to you to teach you responsibility for your new sibling," Kabutops replied. "I've been tracking you down for years, Ingrid."

"You have?" Ingrid smiled.

"Oh, yes," Kabutops replied. "I've had much suffering just to find you."

"I'm sorry, but I was raised by the she fox to help guide these humans in their journeys and adventures." Ingrid said.

"You are truly the granddaughter of Tanana." Kabutops nodded.

"But wait, then wouldn't you be a Kabuto?" Estelle asked.

"I was, I've been training myself, but I really needed my trainer..." Kabutops replied. "Ingrid was destined to become my trainer to also keep her company and teach her how to be responsible by the time of the birth of her baby brother."

"It was a boy?" Ingrid asked. "How do you know?"

"I've traveled here to see if you made it back, your tribe is still here, but it is suffering from the cases of saber-tooth tigers." Kabutops explained.

"Saber-toothed tigers?" Ingrid gasped.

"I'm afraid so," Kabutops replied. "Their leader Soto is having a bad case of a bottomless appetite that can never be satisfied and he will kill and eat anyone who stands in his way. I'm afraid his next targets are your birth parents."

"We better get to them then." Ingrid said.

"Yes, we must." Kabutops agreed.

Ingrid held her Pokemon close. "Manfred, please move forward at once."

"Um, alright." Manny said.

* * *

Ingrid held her Pokemon close as they traveled on the mammoth's back.

"Who knew Ingrid would be a Pokemon trainer?" Akito asked.

"Ya got me..." Vincent shrugged. "I guess anybody can be, except for Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry."

"I heard Melody has her own Pokemon." Felicity said.

"Yeah, it's a Vaporeon." Estelle smiled.

"Hopefully Dad lets us visit Melody soon." Akito smiled back.

"Dad and Aunt Ariel are close, I know we will." Vincent beamed.

"Ohh yeah." Akito smiled.

The mammoth kept walking with the kids until they then ran into a sloth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, hello." Kabutops greeted.

"Don't let them impale me!" the sloth begged. "I wanna live!"

"Get off of me!" Manny glared at the annoying sloth.

There were two rhinos coming over then who appeared to had been looking for the sloth.

"Why do they want to impale you?" Estelle asked.

"I didn't do anything!" the sloth defended himself.

Kabutops looked right at the sloth, unimpressed with the answer.

"Come on, your'e making a scene." one rhino said to the sloth.

"We'll just get our free piñata and go, if you don't mind." the other rhino then said to the mammoth as the sloth hid behind him.

"If it's not here today, it's here tomorrow." Manny replied.

"Well, I'd rather it not being today." the sloth replied nervously.

"What did he exactly do to make you both want to kill him?" Vincent asked the rhinos.

"He ruined our salad..." one rhino complained.

"Look, we're gonna break your neck, so you don't feel a thing," the other rhino suggested to the sloth. "How's that?"

"I don't think he likes that suggestion." Kabutops said.

"Wait a minute," Manny spoke up. "I thought rhinos were vegetarians?"

"An excellent point." the sloth commented.

"Shut up!" Manny scolded.

"I think they are gonna kill him with their horns." Vulpix said.

"You know, I don't like animals that kill for pleasures." Manny frowned at the rhinos as they seemed to agree to that statement.

"Save it for a mammal that cares." one rhino scoffed.

"If you try to kill the sloth, these..." Kabutops said, showing his sharp weapon-like hands. "Will be used cut off your horns."

"Okay, look, if either of you make it across this sinkhole in front of you, you get the sloth, and these weird creatures with him." Manny then said, gesturing in front of him across from the rhinos.

"You can't take our Pokemon!" Felicity yelped.

"Just go with it." Manny whispered.

"Ohh, this is a bluff, gotcha." Felicity whispered back.

"That's right you losers!" the sloth picked up a rock and threw it. "You take one step and you're dead!"

The rock then came in between where the 'sinkhole' was which made the rhinos catch the bluff. This caused for the kids and Pokémon to go face-palm.

"Was that a bluff?" the sloth asked.

"Yeah, that was a bluff." Manny replied.

They all then began to run and the rhinos then chased after. Kabutops soon charged at the rhinos. Ingrid had Manny stop and she dropped down with her Pokemon. The rhinos snarled to the girl and her Pokemon.

* * *

"Do you know any moves on your own?" Ingrid asked her Pokemon since it had been ages since they were last together.

"Yes, I know X-Scissor, Rock Slide, Hydro Pump, and Surf." Kabutops said.

"Um... Try Rock Slide!" Ingrid attempted as the rhinos charged closer and closer.

Kabutops nodded before raising its hands and where dozens of rocks began to fall on top of the rhinos. The rhinos stopped as they were then trapped.

"Now Hydro Pump!" Ingrid smiled as she grew to enjoy this.

Kabutops soon shot out a spout of water towards the rhinos from its mouth. This made the rhinos fall from a cliff due to how strong the water was and they were gone.

"Way to go, Kabutops!" Ingrid cheered.

The Fudo siblings and Felicity smiled because Ingrid seemed to be very happy.

"That was incredible!" Larvitar smiled.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Mismagius agreed.

"You were like BOOM! And SPLASH! And they were like AAAUGH!" Vulpix laughed.

"Fossil Pokémon are so amazing." Teddy smiled.

Ingrid smiled once Kabutops came back to her.

"That was incredible, I've never felt something like that before." Kabutops smiled.

"I feel the same way." Ingrid agreed with the Fossil Pokemon.

"Now that that's taken care of, I guess we'll be on our way." Manny then said.

"Yeah, now that those two won't be bothering you for a long time." Estelle said.

The sloth cheered before he then hugged against the mammoth's trunk and batted his own eyes. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Get off my face." Manny glared to him.

"Yeah, you can now go with the other animals." Kabutops said.

"Whoa, you and me, we make a great team," the sloth said to Manny as he walked with the others again. "What do you say we head south together?"

"Great! Yeah! Hey, jump up on my back and relax the whole way." Manny replied, obviously sarcastically.

"Really?" the sloth asked hopefully.

"No." Manny then firmly declined.

"Why don't you go with your family?" Vincent asked.

Manny seemed sad at the mention of family.

"Oh, I insist I come along with you all..." the sloth smiled sheepishly. "Besides, what harm could it do?"

"He's got a good point." Ingrid nodded.

"He just wants a bodyguard so you don't become somebody's side dish." Manny scoffed.

"You're a very shrewd mammal," the sloth replied. "Why don't you lead the way Mr...?"

"Manfred, but these folks call me Manny." the mammoth replied.

"How about Manny the Moody Mammoth?" the sloth tried. "Or Manny the Melancholy-" he then yelped and went up a tree as the mammoth looked angered and annoyed with him.

"Stop following me." Manny demanded.

"Please." Teddy begged.

"Okay, okay, so you got issues," the sloth continued to follow after. "You won't even know I'm here. Zip the lip. So when I say 'mmph,' I 'mmph'."

"This is going to be a long journey." Vincent groaned.

Ingrid held her Pokemon close as she started to remember what happened to her before she had been raised by the female fox she had called her mother.

* * *

It was starting to get dark and that meant that they had to stop.

"We better set up camp." Akito said.

Manny then got down so the kids and Pokemon could get down. Ingrid then went to make shelter since she had a lot of experience of sleeping outside like a wild animal. Akito soon used everything he could find in their surroundings to make their shelter. Ingrid collected what she could.

"You're like Pocahontas," Vincent said. "Do you know anything about her?"

"She brought peace to her village when John Smith and his men arrived." Ingrid replied.

"Yep, that's her." Estelle nodded.

"I've heard the fables many times," Ingrid said. "She has a son with John Rolfe named Thomas."

"Yep." Akito nodded as he continued to work on the shelter.

Ingrid then helped him out.

"Thanks, Ingrid." Akito smiled.

"Always happy to help the Chosen Ones." Ingrid replied.

"The Chosen Ones?" Kabutops asked.

"The Fudo siblings and their cousin are very impressive." Ingrid told her Pokemon.

"I can tell." Kabutops said.

"They obtain magic as well," Ingrid continued. "Akito and Estelle have Wiccan powers and Vincent has weather based powers while Felicity is part vampire."

"Actually, Akito also has weather based powers." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, really?" Ingrid asked. "When did this happen?"

"During the final battle against Deuce and his army." Estelle said.

"Deuce?" Ingrid asked before thinking. "Oh, was this in Acmetropolis then?"

"Nope, on Planet Blanc." Akito said.

"I have been curious of your travels into the 28th century." Ingrid said.

"It all ended up happily, though it was sad to leave the Loonatics," Estelle said. "Princess Ixta went to live with Zadavaia and Uncle Planet."

"Yeah." Vincent said.

"You should've seen it..." Estelle said before sighing. "I really miss Lexi though, she was like the big sister I always wanted."

"What about Misty?" Vincent asked.

"Well, her too..." Estelle said.

"And Barbie?" Akito then added.

Estelle gave him a glance. Akito smirked and looked away, folding his arms.

"And Barbie..." Estelle then sighed with a smile.

"So then, you have three sister figures?" Ingrid asked.

"I'd like to have a sister instead of just brothers sometimes, okay?" Estelle replied.

"I know how you feel." Felicity replied.

"The shelter is ready." Akito said.

"Not bad for a bunch of humans." Manny had to admit.

"Thanks." Ingrid smiled.

The others smiled back with Ingrid's happiness.

"Yeah, but with my little stick and my highly-evolved brain, I shall create fire." the sloth told the others.

"Seriously?" Larvitar asked, unimpressed.

"We'll see if brains triumphs over brawn tonight," the sloth replied as he then sat down to make his fire. "Now, won't we?"


	4. Chapter 4

It started to rain and the others went into their shelter for the night while the sloth continued on and on to make fire, but had no such luck.

"Hey, I think I saw a spark." Manny smirked to humor the sloth.

Akito and the others soon got into their tents made of rock. Ingrid was making pillows and blankets for everyone.

"Wow, you are really good." Kabutops said.

"I do what I must do to survive on my own." Ingrid replied.

"So, Ingrid, did your parents die?" Vincent asked.

"I never saw them again after the fox raised me..." Ingrid said.

"Oh, right." Vincent said.

"They could be... I am not sure..." Ingrid replied.

The others seemed a little sad that Ingrid didn't remember much about her past.

"They are alive." Kabutops said.

"They are?" Ingrid asked her Fossil Pokemon. "How do you know?"

"They are here..." Kabutops replied. "We have to find them, and your baby brother."

"Yay!" Ingrid smiled.

The others smiled at Ingrid's happiness since it was quite rare to witness.

"Uh, any chance I can squeeze in there?" the sloth came to Manny and the kids as they were getting set for bed.

"We made one for you." Akito said.

"Aw, you did? You're so sweet..." the sloth smiled.

"You better get inside, it looks like the rain is about to become solid." Kabutops said.

"Solid rain?" the sloth asked.

"Hale." Ingrid noticed.

The sloth then winced from the flakes as he got comfortable with the kids and their Pokemon.

"Good night, Teddy." Estelle hugged her Teddiursa and kissed his crescented forehead.

"Good night, Mama." Teddy smiled.

Estelle kissed him good night and went to sleep like the others. While they were asleep, a prehistoric squirrel was trying to get an acorn into a tree. Mismagius woke up to see that. The squirrel was about to put the acorn in until it was suddenly struck by lightning.

"Ooh..." Mismagius winced to that. "Poor squirrel thingy."

The Ralts twins saw this and shook their heads at this. They then went to sleep with Estelle and the others.

* * *

The next morning came sooner than anyone knew. Eventually, the Pokemon woke up first and woke up their humans.

"Ingrid, it's time to get up." Kabutops said.

Ingrid winced and then sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep well?" Kabutops asked.

"I dreamt that my mother and brother were close..." Ingrid replied.

"I dreamt that a mother and her son were flowing down a river." Akito said.

Ingrid and Akito's eyes both widened.

"Come on, let's move!" Estelle suggested.

The humans then moved with their Pokemon.

"Manny, Monsieur Sloth, come on!" Felicity called out.

"We're coming, we're coming." Manny yawned.

"The name's Sid by the way." the sloth then gave his name.

"Nice name." Felicity said.

* * *

They then rushed over and Akito and Ingrid then stopped at a certain point as it made them think of their dream.

"They should be flowing down here at any moment." Akito said.

Ingrid looked concerned as they watched. They soon saw a woman with a bundle in her hands flowing down the river.

Ingrid looked worried for the woman and then took a closer look. "M-Mother...?"

"I-Ingrid?" The mother asked weakly.

"Mother..." Ingrid whispered weakly herself.

"Oh, please don't have a rough landing..." Estelle begged and prayed.

The woman had come down with her bundle and looked up to Ingrid. "My daughter... It's been too long... Please... Take care of Roshan..." the woman then held out the bundle from her arms. "This is your little brother."

"But Mother, what about you?" Ingrid asked.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time..." the woman told her daughter.

"What... What do you mean?" Ingrid asked as tears filled her eyes as she held her baby brother in her arms.

"Keep him safe from the tigers... Take him home to your father, Runar..." the woman told her daughter. "I missed you very much, but I'm glad I got to see you one last time..."

"No, Mother, it's going to be okay..." Ingrid's voice cracked.

"I can heal you." Estelle said as she came over to them.

"Oh, I don't know, my dear..." the woman replied.

"Please, Miss..." Estelle drawled out.

"Nadia." the woman gave her name.

"Please, Ms. Nadia, please, I know that I can heal you." Estelle said.

"If you think you can..." Nadia replied.

"Trust her, Mother, please..." Ingrid begged. "I will not let my baby brother go without his mother... I almost did."

Estelle then soon recited a spell and where Nadia floated and her whole body was healed from inside and out. Ingrid looked very hopeful as her mother was taken out of the waters. Manny then walked away, seeming to abandon them. But he was soon stopped by the Pokémon and where this caused him to sigh telling him that he would have to continue to travel with them.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Mr. Mammoth?" Teddy folded his arms.

"Alright fine, I'll stick around for a while longer." Manny said.

"Thatta boy." Teddy smiled then with the other Pokemon.

Nadia soon stood up, feeling a whole lot better.

"Mother..." Ingrid smiled.

"Oh, Ingrid..." Nadia hugged Ingrid with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Roshan seemed to want to be involved in the hug. Ingrid and Nadia then let Roshan join in.

"We should return them to their herd." Sid said to Manny about the family.

"Oh, Mother, where is the tribe?" Ingrid asked.

"I last saw them up there..." Nadia pointed upward where there was smoke.

"Then up we go." Akito said.

"Come here, Mother, I will help you." Ingrid told Nadia.

"Thank you, Ingrid." Nadia smiled.

"Of course." Ingrid said to her birth mother.

Vulpix started to growl as he sniffed/sensed something coming.

"What is it, Vulpix?" Vincent asked his Pokemon. "You smell something weird?"

"I smell something that's a big feline." Vulpix said.

"That must be the tigers..." Nadia sounded fearful. "Ingrid, your father isn't here, it was just be and Roshan and they tried to take him."

"Oh, no..." Ingrid frowned.

* * *

They soon heard a roar. Nadia stood close to Ingrid. Ingrid looked very stoic and serious as the tigers were coming for them. To their surprise, it was just one.

"Mother, run with Roshan," Ingrid suggested. "I won't let either of you get hurt."

"No, we're staying together." Nadia said.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt." Ingrid said to her mother as she held her baby brother.

"I know, we need your father, he is the lead hunter, but we need to get through this together, my child..." Nadia said as she clutched Roshan. "You don't have to do anything alone anymore, it'll take teamwork."

"Okay, Mother..." Ingrid sighed, but fearing for her mother's safety.

The saber-toothed tiger growled, ready to take the baby, but then saw that he was out numbered and saw that Manny was there, telling him to not mess with the mammoth. "That baby is mine..." he mumbled slightly.

"Uh, no, actually, that pink thing belongs to us." Sid replied before he slipped and fell from where he was climbing.

"Us?" the tiger raised a brow at the sloth and mammoth. "You two are an odd couple."

"There is no us!" Manny glared at Sid.

"Besides, he is my brother." Ingrid replied firmly.

"And he belongs with his family, not you." Akito glared at the saber-toothed tiger.

"You better not touch my baby." Nadia looked firm and serious as she held Roshan nice and tight.

"Oh, but I was just about to return your baby to your herd." the saber-toothed tiger replied, trying to sound cool and calm.

"Uh-huh, sure you were." Ingrid said, unconvinced.

"You're calling me a liar?" the saber-toothed tiger glared.

"She didn't say it." Sid defended Ingrid.

"But she was thinking it." the saber-toothed tiger then said.

"I don't like this cat, he reads minds." Sid whispered to Ingrid who only rolled her eyes in response.

"Name's Diego, friends." the saber-toothed tiger gave his name.

"Nice to meet you." Estelle said.

The others then gave their names.

"Manfred, but I'm not your friend." Manny glared to the tiger, not trusting him at all.

"Now all we have to do is get to the tribe." Ingrid said.

"You're wasting your time," Diego said. "Your kind left this morning."

"Thanks for the advice, now beat it." Manny replied.

"Yeah." Larvitar nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll help you all get back to your herd," Manny told Ingrid and Nadia, but then looked firmly to Sid. "But promise me you'll leave me alone after that."

"Okay, what's the problem?" Sid asked since Manny seemed very picky of him.

"You are my problem." Manny glared.

"Yeah." Teddy said,

"Teddy..." Estelle said softly.

"Well he is." Teddy defended.

"He does make a great point." Vulpix said.

"I thought it would be because he's fat." Mismagius said.

"I'm not fat," Manny defended. "It's all this fur. It makes me look poofy."

"Sure." Felicity smirked.

"Alright, you're not fat, but if you're ready to talk, we're here." Sid commented.

And with that, they moved out into Ingrid's home village with Nadia and Roshan.


	5. Chapter 5

"Home sweet home, I suppose." Ingrid said to Nadia.

Once they reached the home village; they didn't see anyone there. Roshan reached for the floor slightly. Nadia then bent down and, putting her baby on the ground to let him crawl around.

"What happened here?" Ingrid asked.

"The tigers tried to attack, they almost got your brother." Nadia replied.

Roshan ended up under a basket and continued to crawl around.

"I told you they were gone." Diego said as he caught up with them.

"You're the reason why they had to leave." Ingrid glared at Diego.

"Well, look who it is," Manny also glared. "Don't you have some poor defenseless animal to disembowel?"

"They couldn't be far..." Sid said before trying to think of possible tracks that the humans had gone to.

"Do you know where they are, Mother?" Ingrid asked.

"I'm afraid I don't," Nadia replied. "I had to save your little brother before Soto would hurt him since your father wasn't with us."

"Okay then, do you know?" The Ralts twins asked Diego.

"You didn't miss them by that much," Diego said before he did his research. "It's still green. They headed north two hours ago."

"It's still green, they headed north two hours ago." Sid mocked Diego as he put two sticks in his mouth to look like Diego's saber fangs.

Roshan giggled to that and flapped a fish against Manny's face which then slowly slid down his trunk.

"How are we going to catch up with them?" Nadia asked.

"You don't need this aggravation," Diego said before putting his paw around Roshan and pulling him towards himself. "Give me the baby and its family. I can track humans down a lot faster than you can."

"No way." Akito said.

"Everybody knows they have a settlement on the other side." Manny defended and the Pokemon nodded in agreement with him.

"Well, unless you know how to track, you're never going to reach them when the pass closes up with snow, which should be like tomorrow." Diego replied.

"You are not getting Ingrid or her family." Vincent said.

"You don't wanna get lost in a blizzard, do you?" Diego smirked.

"Fine..." Manny sighed, he then picked up Roshan in his trunk and Diego reached for him, but the baby was in Estelle's arms then. "Here's your little bundle of joy. We're returning it to your kind."

"Aww, the big bad tigey-wigey gets left behind," Sid mocked with a pat on Diego's head. "Poor tigey-wigey."

"Sid, I wouldn't mock him if I were you." Vincent said.

"He's right, Tigey-Wigey's coming with us to lead the way." Manny agreed.

Sid then grew instantly nervous. "Uh, Manny, can I talk to you for a second?"

"No!" Manny glared. "The sooner we find the other humans, the sooner I get rid of Mr. Stinky Drool Face. And the baby, too. That goes for the others, as well."

"Someone sure is negative." Estelle said.

"You won't always have Jumbo and those others around to protect you, when that day comes; I suggest you watch your back, 'cuz I'll be chewing on it." Diego smirked to Sid.

"Hey, uber-tracker, up front where I can see you!" Manny called out.

Diego then took the lead so they could find Ingrid's tribe.

"He better not be lying." Ingrid said.

* * *

As they walked along, Roshan started to cry which annoyed everybody gratefully. Nadia did her best to soothe her baby, but he kept on crying.

"Why is he still crying?!" Vincent asked out of annoyance.

"You gotta make it stop!" Manny begged. "I can't take it anymore!"

"I've eaten that didn't complain this much." Diego grumbled.

Nadia then put her baby down as he wailed. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Maybe his diaper needs changing." Estelle said.

Nadia set Roshan down and decided to see if her baby needed a changing.

"Humans are disgusting." Sid winced.

"Then look away." Teddy said.

Nadia changed Roshan and got rid of the old diaper. Sid then took it and tried to make it look full to gross out Manny and Diego and threw it up in the air. Manny yelled out, but it was empty and landed on his trunk which made him grab it and throw it off with a glare.

"It's clean, gotcha!" Sid laughed as Roshan continued to cry, he didn't really need a change after all.

"Let's see if we can make him laugh." Estelle said.

"Will you cut it out?!" Manny whacked Sid on the head with his trunk.

Sid then made a face from the impact which made Roshan giggle, but he then cried again once the sloth went back to normal.

"Hey, do that again," Diego suggested. "He likes it."

"Do it again, do it again!" The kids smiled.

Manny then hit Sid on the head again which made Roshan laugh once more.

"Here, you hold it." Sid held out the baby to the others.

"Shouldn't his mother hold him?" Vincent asked.

Ingrid took Roshan and hit Sid on the head which made the baby giggle again before he cried again.

"Here, turn him towards me," Diego took Roshan and put his paws to his eyes. "Where's the baby...?" he then removed them with a smile. "There he is!"

Roshan stared blankly at the tiger.

"Where's the baby...?" Diego continued. " **THERE HE IS!** "

Roshan cried at that though because it had scared him.

"Stop it, you're scaring him!" Akito glared.

Roshan continued to cry until his stomach weakly growled then.

"Oh, I get it now..." Ingrid told the others. "My brother is hungry."

"Let's see if we have anything for him to eat." Estelle said.

"How about some milk?" Vincent suggested.

"Ooh, I'd love some." Sid smiled.

"Not you, the baby!" Diego glared at the sloth.

"Will someone please just give Roshan some milk?" Akito asked.

Sid and Diego began to fight while Nadia excused herself while picking up Roshan.

Ingrid knew what that meant and looked back to her friends while her mother went to feed her little brother.

"Now where can I find some food?" Nadia asked.

Suddenly, a watermelon came out from the bushes.

"FOOD!" the others called out.

A dodo bird came out, then grabbed the melon while squawking to them and went off back mysteriously into the bushes.

"After that bird!" Larvitar told them.

Nadia then came back over after giving Roshan some milk, but he was still hungry. "What's going on?"

"Mother, we found a dodo bird with watermelon and we're going to go after it now." Ingrid informed.

"A watermelon might be just what your baby brother needs." Nadia said.

"Come on, let's find that bird and get that melon." Kabutops said.

The others nodded and they went off.


	6. Chapter 6

There were other dodo birds who seemed to be marching like army soldiers.

"Why are they marching?" Teddy asked.

The others just shrugged, not knowing why.

"Prepare for the ice age!" one dodo called out.

"Ice age?" Sid asked in confusion.

"I've heard of these crackpots." Diego commented.

"Yeah, they are crazy." Kabutops added.

The dodo from before looked up after placing the watermelon down and rushed over to warn the others of the intruders.

* * *

"And so, don't fall in," one dodo warned a group as they stood over a pit. "If you do, you'll definitely-"

"Intruders! Intruders!" the dodo rushed over before falling in the pit which made the other dodos instantly grimace.

"Burn and die..." the warning dodo then concluded.

* * *

Kabutops soon grabbed one of the watermelons without the dodo's looking.

"Hey, can we have our melon back?" Manny spoke up to the birds. "Roshan's hungry, and uh-"

"No way!" the lead dodo replied. "This is our stock pile for the Ice Age! Sub-artic will froze us under the ground for a billion, billion years."

"Too late, already got it." Kabutops said as he brought it over to Nadia, Ingrid, and Roshan.

"Oh, no! Retrieve the melon, Tae Kwon Dodos attack!" the lead dodo commanded.

"Did he just talk like a football player?" Estelle whispered.

"I think more like a karate master." Vincent commented.

"Well, they won't be getting this watermelon from us." Ingrid said.

The melon was then kicked off the cliff.

"Hey!" Kabutops glared.

The dodos went after the melon, going right off the cliff only to fall to their demise.

"There goes our last female." one dodo commented.

"Last female?" The Ralts twins asked.

* * *

Sid reached out to grab one of the melons which alerted the other dodos instantly. The dodos tackled the sloth as they tried to get the melon. Mismagius swooped in, grabbed the melon and flew up high where the dodos couldn't reach with a laugh.

"Nice job, Mismagius!" Felicity smiled.

"What if the birds fly after her?" Vulpix asked.

"It's okay, dodo birds can't fly." Vincent told his Fire Fox Pokemon.

"A bird that can't fly?" Vulpix asked in surprise.

"Yeah, these would be the very first birds that couldn't fly." Vincent said.

"Hm..." Vulpix was still astounded.

A bunch of the dodo birds then attacked Mismagius which made her drop the melon into the pit and the dodos fell in with it.

The dodos gasped as they saw there was one final fruit for them. "The last melon..."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Teddy glared as he grabbed the watermelon.

The dodos glared and charged at Teddy. Teddy held the watermelon close and charged at them like a football player and tackled them all.

"Teddy!" Estelle was amazed at her Teddiursa's strength and bravery.

"He must be using Strength." Larvitar said.

"Go, Teddy, you can do it!" Estelle coached her Teddiursa.

Teddy growled as he tackled the dodo birds which made most of them gone, he then did a victory dance and threw the watermelon down hard on the ground like a football touchdown.

"Aw, Grizzly!" Diego glared. "Now we gotta find more food!"

"No, no, this is how you eat watermelon." Ingrid told the saber-toothed tiger as the rinds were broken off and she helped her brother have a piece while taking out the seeds.

"Oh, well then, good job, Grizzly." Diego then said.

"My name is Teddy." Teddy glared slightly.

"Eh, Grizzly, Teddy, same diff." Diego shrugged.

Ingrid then ate watermelon with her family as Nadia helped Roshan eat his first melon.

"Hey, look at that, dinner and a show." Manny muttered at the dodo birds decided to retreat.

"Good thing they are retreating." Kabutops said.

"You said it." Ingrid agreed with her Pokemon.

* * *

The Fudo siblings and Felicity then ate the remaining watermelon with their Pokemon as the dodos left so they could dine in peace.

"Teddy, that was amazing." Estelle smiled.

Teddy smiled bashfully.

"I'm so proud of you." Estelle hugged him and nuzzled against him.

Teddy giggled and hugged her back. "Thanks, Mama."

"Wait, since you learned a new move, then one of your moves must have been forgotten." The Male Ralts said.

"Huh?" Teddy tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Pokémon can only have four attack moves." Akito told him.

"Oh..." Teddy said then. "Uh, Mama, do you remember all of my attacks?"

"Yes, they are Furry Swipes, Dynamic Punch, Swift, and Bulldozer." Estelle smiled.

"Oh..." Teddy blnked. "Maybe I used Bulldozer on those dodos."

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

Teddy blinked.

"Either way, I'm so proud of you." Estelle patted the top of his head.

They then continued to eat until it got dark and they decided to get ready for bed so they could travel the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh, do you mind if I hold him for a little while?" Manny asked Nadia shyly about her baby.

"Not at all." Nadia smiled.

Manny held out his trunk and Nadia gently placed Roshan into his trunk. Manny then curled his trunk and held the baby gently, but tight enough so he wouldn't slip out of his hold.

"You sure have a gentle touch." Nadia smiled.

"I, uh, I'm familiar with handling babies..." Manny said mysteriously.

"I can tell." Nadia said.

Roshan smiled up to Manny.

"He likes you." Nadia smiled once she saw her son smiling at the mammoth.

"Yeah, I guess he does." Manny smiled back.

Nadia smiled to this as well since Manny seemed gentle with the baby.

"He seems nicer than the first time we met him." Ingrid smiled.

"Maybe to you guys..." Sid muttered since Manny seemed to strongly dislike him.

"Okay, so he's still kind of mean to you." Vulpix said.

Vincent gently pet the Fire Fox Pokemon's head. "Time for bed."

"Aww, but I'm not tired." Vulpix pouted.

"But you will be soon." Vincent said.

"Aww..." the Pokemon pouted to their 'parents'.

"Early to bed, early to rise, it's what Mom and Dad always say." Estelle advised.

"Oh, fine." The Ralts Twins frowned.

Teddy frowned with them.

* * *

They all soon got settled for that night and Manny kept holding Roshan in his trunk and Nadia allowed him to while she went to sleep with Ingrid for the first time in ages. And where Diego was now waiting for Manny to fall asleep. Sid struggled about falling asleep, until eventually he did and sucked his thumb.

Diego's eyes flashed open after Manny began to fall asleep and he went to take Roshan to bring him to the tiger pack leader: Soto. And where he was about to do just that. He then tried to reach for the baby, but the mammoth's trunk was too secure and he kept hearing a noise in the distance which made him look cautious so he wouldn't get caught.

And where Manny brought Roshan closer to him. Diego was unable to get the baby and decided to go see what was making the noise since it wasn't either of the others with him. And where he decided to take care of whatever it was. The Pokemon seemed to wake up and they saw Diego wandering off.

Kabutops was about to go alone until he saw the other Pokemon and warned them to keep quiet and they nodded in agreement as they then followed the Fossil Pokemon to see where Diego was going. And where Diego pounced to attack whatever made the slight noise. Luckily, the Pokemon had not been caught, but it was another saber-toothed tiger.

* * *

"What the...?" Diego did a double take.

"Go ahead, slice me," the tiger challenged. "It'll be the last thing you'll ever do!"

"I'm working here, you waste of fur." Diego scoffed.

"What are they saying?" Teddy whispered.

"Shh, let's listen." Kabutops said.

"Who are those other two?" Larvitar asked.

"Zeke and Oscar from Soto's herd." Kabutops replied.

The Pokemon then did their best to listen closely and carefully to the tigers.

"Frustrated, Diego?" Oscar mocked. "Tracking down helpless infants too difficult for you?"

"Tracking down?" Teddy whispered to himself.

"What are you two doing here?" Diego glared to his fellow tigers.

"Soto's getting tired of waiting." Oscar darkly smirked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Zeke agreed. "He said 'come back with the baby and its surviving family with that weird creature, or don't come back at all!'." he quoted their leader and even added an evil laugh.

"Well, I have a message for Soto," Diego replied. "Tell him I'm bringing the baby and other humans and... A mammoth."

"Why that traitor!" Kabutops glared.

The other Pokemon looked angry as they overheard Diego with the other tigers. Diego told Zeke and Oscar not to go after Manny just yet, but told them to get everybody ready as he was going to lead them to Half Peak.

* * *

"Let's teach Diego a lesson in deceiving others." Larvitar whispered.

"Believe me, we will..." Mismagius narrowed her eyes in agreement.

"So, what do we do?" Teddy asked the others.

"I have an idea." The Male Ralts smiled.

The Pokemon then gathered around the male Ralts to listen to his plan as he whispered to them what they should do about Diego to get back at him for what he was planning on doing with his so-called new friends. And where they liked the sound of this plan.

"Got it?" the Male Ralts asked.

"We got it, let's do this thing." the Female Ralts agreed.

"But first we have to go back and pretend to be sleeping." Kabutops said.

The other Pokemon nodded, it was quite late, even for Mismagius. The Pokemon then went back to their sleeping spots and went to keep up appearances as Diego was coming back while Zeke and Oscar went back to see Soto. Diego soon went to sleep. The Pokemon then glared to the tiger as he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning came and where Manny felt something missing. He wrapped his trunk and then woke up to see the baby was missing and then stormed over to Diego in a high fury. "Where's the baby?!"

"You lost it?" Diego replied, revealing he didn't have Roshan.

"Wait, if you don't have Roshan, then where-" Akito was about to ask before he and Manny and Diego had a pretty good idea of who had him.

" **SID!** " Manny, Akito, and Diego glared.

* * *

Sid was at a tar pit with two female sloths while he held the baby in his arms and the girls cooed over the human baby. Nadia was crossed with Sid for using her son to get girls.

"Ooh, it's so ugly," one female sloth said. "Positively adorable."

"Hello, pumpkin," another female sloth cooed while pinching Roshan's cheeks. "Hello, little baldy baby."

"Let's ruin Sid's fun." Estelle said.

The others nodded in agreement. The female sloths then asked Sid where he found the baby and he made up a story about how there were saber-toothed tigers everywhere and he just snatched him into safety.

"Lies." Akito said.

Roshan was then covered in tar and splashed some against the sloth.

Sid choked and tried to dry off, but then realized he had grabbed Manny's trunk. "Ah, hey there, Manny, what's shakin'?" He then saw the others with him, very crossed.

"What's the matter with you?" Manny grabbed Roshan by his trunk and shook the tar off gently.

"Excuse me, ladies," Sid excused himself from the girls. "You just keep marinating and I'll be right back." he then got out of the pool to catch up with the others as they took Roshan away from him.

* * *

"How are we going to get this tar off him?" Teddy asked.

"Here, give him to me, I think this is a good time for a bath." Nadia took her son back.

"Be my guest." Manny allowed her since she was his mother after all.

"No, no, no, no, guys, please, the baby, I need him!" Sid rushed over.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with those girls, would it?" Larvitar asked.

"Oh, those ladies don't stand a chance." Manny added in deadpan.

"You guys have a very cruel sense of humor." Sid commented.

"Words are just words." Estelle said.

Nadia then came back with her son all cleaned up.

"Oh, thanks, Nadia, you're a real pal." Sid reached for Roshan.

"Oh, no, you don't." Nadia said as she kept Roshan away from Sid.

"Hey, hey, hey, I need him!" Sid frowned.

Nadia ignored him and walked along with the others with Roshan in her hands. Sid groaned and went back to the pool, only to find the two rhinos he had encountered before which made him scream in terror.

* * *

"Pretty tail walks back and suddenly moves like a cheetah. And that tiger... Yeah, I missed the great tracker," Manny ranted as he walked along which seemed to entertain Roshan. "Can he find a sloth? What am I? The wet nurse?"

"You seem to be entertaining him." Nadia smiled.

"What're you laughing at, bone bag?" Manny glanced to Roshan before holding out his trunk to the baby. "Look at you. You're gonna grow into a great predator. Huh? I don't think so. What have you got? You got a little patch of fur? No fangs, no claws. You're folds of skin wrapped in mush. What's so threatening about you?"

Roshan then hugged Manny's trunk which made the mammoth stop for a moment, emotionally.

"Aw!" Nadia smiled.

Manny blinked, then returned to focus. "Hey, does this look like a petting zoo to you?"

Roshan then slid down and plucked Manny's nose hairs as he gently fell to the ground. Manny screamed out in pain from that.

"That's gotta hurt." Estelle winced.

Roshan cooed and giggled.

"You're a brave little squirt, I'll give you that." Manny then said softly.

"He's just like his father." Nadia said.

* * *

Diego was then going one separate way with the Pokemon who kept a close eye on him. Sid ran into them before yelling out about a tiger like he was in distress.

"Sid, what's going on?" Kabutops asked.

"Where's the baby?" Diego demanded.

"Hurry..." Sid whispered before yelling out in pain. "Oh, he's got me, oh, help!"

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked.

"Get away from me..." Diego walked away.

The rhinos were heard and Sid then kicked Diego which caused the tiger to roar and bit down on the sloth.

"Ohh." The Pokémon said, understanding now.

The rhinos rushed over and looked unfortunate as they saw Sid in Diego's mouth.

"Aw, Carl!" one rhino complained. "The tiger and those creatures beat us to him."

"Yep, we sure did." Kabutops nodded.

"Wait a minute..." the other rhino walked over to sniff and examine Sid before grimacing. "Ugh! He's dead alright."

"Oh, carnivores have all the fun." the first rhino muttered as they then walked off.

"They sure do." Larvitar smiled.

The rhinos then walked off.

"Whew, that was close, I was almost donefor," Sid said once the coast was clear, but his neck was still stuck in Diego's jaw. "Alright, thanks. You can put me down now. Uh, Manny... Manny!"

"Diego, spit him out." Kabutops said.

"You don't know where he's been." Teddy added in.

Diego then did that.

"Guys, I thought we were in a hurry?" Manny walked over with the kids riding on his back again.

"Oh, we are." The Male Ralts smiled.

The Pokemon then joined their trainers on the mammoth's back.

"Onward then." Nadia said as she walked with Ingrid and Roshan.

"Boy, for a second there, I thought you were actually gonna eat me." Sid said to Diego.

"I don't eat junk food." Diego replied.

"Nice one." Larvitar laughed.

Sid then followed, a little anxious from Diego's response.

"Alright Diego, lead the way." Estelle said.

* * *

They then walked along. Nadia let Sid hold Roshan for a while. They came to stop at a geyser which made Sid come to sit on it after they had stopped since he got left behind.

"Hopefully it's not active." Ingrid said.

"Three... Two... One." Manny, Diego, and Kabutops counted down.

The geyser then went off with Sid on top of it.

"Sure is faithful." Manny commented.

"Yeah." Kabutops smirked.

They then continued on. Sid and Roshan started to poke each other like troublesome kids on a road trip in the back-seat.

"Sid, quit poking Roshan." Estelle told him.

"Yeah!" Teddy agreed.

"He started it." Sid pouted.

"We don't care who started it, we're ending it!" Ingrid said firmly.

* * *

They came to another stop and a tiny volcano let out a puff of red smoke which made them all stop then. A chunk of ice moved in front of them like a train and once it passed, the volcano puffed out green smoke which allowed them to continue.

"Cool." The Female Ralts smiled.

* * *

They came to an ice piece which was weighed down and the kids could see that it made Stonehenge which made them now see the legend and where it had come from as it was one of life's biggest questions and not even their parents could answer it for them.

"So that's where it came from." Estelle smiled.

"Finally, we know." Akito sounded relieved.

"I can't believe not even Mom or Dad knew," Vincent added in. "Not to mention Uncle Forte."

Diego walked ahead and saw a tiger footprint in the snow, he then covered it up to make it look like a human footprint so they could continue on.

"He's up to something." Vincent said.

Vulpix agreed knowingly.

* * *

They were then ice-skating.

"Whee!" the kids smiled.

Sid was skating circles around Manny and Diego. Kabutops then smirked before tripping the sloth and made him crash against a glacier.

"Hey, Sid." Manny smirked.

"Nice one." Diego smirked at Kabutops.

Kabutops smirked back.

* * *

They then kept walking until there was then a fork in the road.

"Which way?" Ingrid asked.

"Hey, maybe we could ask him for directions." Estelle pointed to a saber-toothed squirrel who was trying to bury his acorn in the snow.

"I'll ask him." Kabutops said.

The squirrel struggled, then looked up as Kabutops came to him.

"Hey, buddy, you see any humans come by here?" Kabutops asked.

The squirrel shook his head before he thought of something and then he had an idea.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I love this game! I love this game!" Sid beamed.

The squirrel then held up three fingers and tried to describe the first word until he used his acorn like a backpack.

"A pack." Akito said.

The squirrel then nodded to that.

"A pack of long teeth and claws." Vincent then said which made Diego seem nervous.

"A pack of saber-toothed tigers." Estelle answered.

The squirrel nodded until Diego then flicked him away.

"Diego!" The Fudo twins glared.

"Whoops, my finger slipped." Diego replied.

* * *

They were then going to an ice cave and Diego could see some humans and wolves coming along. Roshan seemed to climb out his mother's arms and go to the mammoth.

"Hey, great news, I found a shortcut!" Diego announced.

"What do you mean you found a shortcut?" Larvitar asked.

"I mean faster than a long way around." Diego explained.

"Ow! We know what a shortcut is!" Manny groaned as Roshan tried to crawl on top of his head.

"Look, either we slip through in to beat the humans to Glacier Pass or we take the long way and miss them." Diego replied.

"I say we take the long way." Kabutops said.

"Hey, guys, check this out!" Sid walked over and held two icicles between his neck and acted like he was choking.

"Then again, maybe the shortcut would be a good idea." Larvitar said out of annoyance.

"Hey, Sid, Diego found a shortcut." Ingrid told the sloth.

Sid nervously looked up at the ice cave and dropped his icicles. "No thanks, I chose life."

"Then take the shortcut." Diego snarled.

"Are you threatening me?" Sid replied.

" **MOVE, SLOTH!** " Diego demanded which then caused an avalanche.

"Way to go, Diego." Akito said sarcastically.

"Quick! Inside!" Manny urged the others while Nadia and Ingrid already rushed inside.

* * *

Akito rushed inside at super-speed. The others made it and they were now trapped inside the ice cave. There were icicles shaking from above, but luckily, they stopped and stay put.

"Okay, I pick shortcut." Ingrid said as she held Roshan in her arms.

"Same here." Nadia said.

"Come on, guys, stick together," Diego told the others as they walked inside the cave. "It's easy to get lost in here."

"It is?" Teddy asked.

"I'd take his word for it." Estelle advised.

"Agreed." Akito nodded.

Larvitar clung close to Akito as even he seemed worried.

"Stay close." Akito said.

Larvitar nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

The Pokemon stayed close with their humans as they traveled inside the ice cave. Sid got separated for a moment after getting his tongue stuck to some ice brought on by his own foolishness.

"How long do you think it's going to take Sid to get back with us?" Teddy asked.

"Unfortunately not long enough..." Mismagius groaned as they went along.

"I hope it lasts." The Male Ralts said.

"Same here." the Female Ralts agreed.

Soon enough, Sid was back with them. Roshan looked up as they saw a frozen gallery of what looked like frozen a fish-creature, a dinosaur, a frozen sloth, an even a frozen UFO which made him do the Vulcan hand gesture.

"This cave sure is interesting." Estelle said.

"It's kinda pretty." Teddy smiled.

"Not as pretty as the Northern Lights though." Nadia smiled as she carried Roshan.

"You got that right." Akito smiled back.

Roshan ended up slipping down an ice slide which made everyone worry as he was sliding away from them.

"Does anyone get the feeling that we just lost someone?" Felicity asked.

"Um... Yeah..." Mismagius said as she looked ahead with wide eyes.

"Oh..." Felicity looked with her Pokemon.

"Is that Roshan?" Ingrid asked.

"Don't just stand there, get him!" Kabutops yelled out.

* * *

They all then ran to go after the baby before he would get hurt. But it seemed as though this was going to be more of a ride. Roshan giggled as he had the most enjoyment out of this. And where even the young ones were having fun. Nadia was very overwhelmed since she was the mother after all. Kabutops began to try to grab Roshan. Ingrid ran with her Fossil Pokemon. They all soon had fun. The ride soon ended.

"Whoo!" Diego cheered. "Hoo! Yeah! Who's up for Round 2?"

"I am!" Larvitar, Teddy, Vulpix, and the Ralts twins smiled.

The others glanced at the saber-toothed tiger.

"Erm... Tell that kid to be more careful." Diego then muttered.

"At least he didn't get hurt." Estelle said.

* * *

They moved to a new spot of the cave which was warmer, but only very slightly.

"Much warmer." Vincent smiled.

"Let's make a fire though just to be on the safe side." Ingrid suggested.

"Wow, nice paintings." Sid smiled at the cave artwork.

"This looks so familiar..." Ingrid said at the warmer cave parts.

"It should be," Nadia told her daughter. "You were born right here."

"I was?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes," Nadia smiled and nodded. "Your grandmother visited often too from her own tribe and often blessed you with gifts because you were her next heir to become the female leader where Kenai, Sitka, and Denahi live."

"I sure hope we can visit them." Ingrid smiled.

"I guarantee it, Tanana will be most proud to see you, she hasn't seen you since you were a baby." Nadia smiled back.

Manny stared at the mammoth family in the cave painting.

"Hey look, here's a painting of a mammoth family." Estelle smiled.

Manny kept staring at the painting while the others talked, but then Diego told them to shut up as this seemed important to their mammoth friend.

 _'Something must have happened to his family.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Manny felt like a memory was being brought to him as hunters came and had attacked the mammoth family. And where this mammoth family was his. Ingrid seemed to watch with Manny as she seemed to see what he could see from the paintings. It all made sense now.

* * *

After a while, they soon continued on.

"Mother, I hope we find Father soon." Ingrid said, sounding restless of this journey.

"We will, dear, we will." Nadia promised her daughter.

"Should we tell them?" Larvitar whispered to Kabutops.

"Save it for later, don't worry, I know everything will turn out fine in the end." Kabutops whispered back.

"How?" Teddy whispered.

"Just trust me." Kabutops reassured.

"We do." Vulpix said.

"You're so wise, I see where Ingrid gets it from." Teddy agreed.

"Yeah." The Ralts Twins smiled.

* * *

They soon left the cave once it was time to come back and they made it to the location known as Half-Peak.

"Well, would you look at that?" Manny commented. "The tiger actually did it."

"We're gonna make it." Akito said.

"Did you hear that, guys?" Sid smiled to Roshan and Ingrid. "You're almost home!" He then suddenly felt his feet becoming sweaty. "My feet are sweating." he then told the others.

"Do we have to get a newsflash every time your body does something?" Diego scoffed.

"Ow! The ground feels hot." Teddy yelped.

Estelle held Teddy in her arms before she then felt her feet inside her shoes feel rather hot as well.

"Guys, this isn't good!" Ingrid panicked.

"Oh, no, I think there is lava underneath the ice." Akito said.

"What do we do now?" Larvitar asked.

"Only one thing we can do..." Felicity said calmly at first before yelling. "RUN!"

All of them soon ran for their lives. They all ran as fast as they could.

"At least it can't get worse." Vincent said.

The ground began to shake as a volcano erupted.

"Someone help us!" Ingrid cried out as she felt lost for once.

The lava seemed to stand up, but then it moved away and the others looked curiously as they wondered how that happened. The others then looked up to see a young Hawaiian girl in a red dress with white flowers and had a floral green hat.

"Is that Aunt Darla's friend Lilo Pelekai?" Akito wondered.

"It can't be, Lilo's all grown up like Aunt Darla..." Estelle replied.

"Maybe it's her daughter." Vincent said.

"Daughter?" the others wondered.

The girl then made the lava go away by special powers and the lava went away, allowing them all to go back to safe land.

* * *

The kids then rushed over to the Hawaiian girl as she had saved them.

"Who are you?" Ingrid asked.

"My name is Ani." the girl smiled.

"Ani, are you the daughter of Lilo?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, Lilo is my mother's name," Ani smiled. "You must be the children of Atticus, Mo, and Cherry."

"We are..." Felicity said. "Do you raise Stitch now?"

"Stitch lives in Japan now actually," Ani explained. "I've heard."

"Really? Why?" Estelle asked.

"I think he thought Mom had forgotten all about him." Ani said.

"Forget him?" AKito and Estelle asked.

"We'll talk later," Ani said. "Until next time, my friends..." she then teleported away from them after saving them.

"How was she able to do that?" Vincent asked.

"Beats me..." Akito and Estelle shrugged, but felt and hoped this wouldn't be the last they would see Ani.

"Well, let's continue on." Nadia said.

"Come along, Mother." Ingrid nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

It later became harder to travel as there was an incoming snowstorm.

"We gotta find some place to stay for the night." Akito said.

"I may be cold-blooded, but this is too much for moi..." Felicity's teeth chattered instantly.

"We still got three miles left though." Diego told them.

"No way." Estelle shivered.

"We're stopping." Nadia firmly told the saber-toothed tiger.

"Alright, alright." Diego said.

* * *

They then stopped in a cave for the night. Sid was drawing sloths on the wall since there weren't sloths on the last wall.

"Is that one you are drawing supposed to be you, Sid?" Vincent asked.

"I'm putting sloths on the map." Sid explained.

"Why don't you make him realistic and draw him lying down or with a rounder belly?" Manny smirked.

"Yeah." Larvitar also smirked.

Manny then drew a circle on the sloth's belly.

"Uh, I forgot how to laugh." Sid said before scribbling which caused a spark to jump and it made a flame.

"Whoa, Sid, you just made fire." Ingrid smiled.

Sid smiled back.

Later on, there was a campfire that was big enough to keep them all warm.

"From now on, you'll have to refer to me as Sid: Lord of the Flames." Sid told the others.

"Hey, Lord of the Flames? Your tail is on fire." Akito informed him.

Sid then noticed that and yelled out while running with his tail on fire. Diego then grabbed him and put him in the snow to put the flame out.

"Ah, thank you, from now on, I'm gonna call you Diego-" Sid smiled.

"Lord of Touch Me and You're Dead." Diego threatened.

Sid soon flinched, thinking he was being serious.

"Aw, I'm just kiddin', ya little knucklehead!" Diego grabbed him and gave him a noogie.

The others then clamored. Ingrid looked very proud as her baby brother was walking all on his own.

"Guys, look." Akito smiled.

"I don't believe it..." Sid beamed. "Come here, you little biped. Come here, you little wormy worm... Come to Uncle Sid."

Roshan soon started to make his way to Diego.

"No, no, no, no, this way, this way..." Sid told the baby.

"No, no, go to him..." Diego said, but it was too late as Roshan then hugged him. "Uh, okay, good job, keep practicing."

"Aw! He likes you." Ingrid smiled.

"All right, come along, dear, time for bed..." Nadia picked up her baby with a smile.

"I think that might do it." Kabutops whispered.

"Come on, guys, time for bed." Ingrid told the others.

* * *

The humans then went to get some sleep while the Pokemon kept an eye on Diego like they did before. And where they could see guilt in his eyes.

"What do we do with him now?" Teddy asked Kabutops.

"Yeah." Larvitar agreed.

"He looks guilty." Vulpix commented.

"We can trust him now." Kabutops said.

"We should bring Ponyta out." Larvitar suggested.

"Ponyta?" Kabutops asked.

Akito yawned and stretched as he was about to sleep with the others. Larvitar soon tapped on Ponyta's Pokeball. Akito pulled his bandanna down and fell asleep with the others.

Ponyta then came out and looked over to the others. "What is it, my friends?"

"We wanted you to meet a new friend of ours." Larvitar smiled.

"Friend?" Ponyta asked.

The other Pokemon then brought him over to meet Diego.

"Oh, hello." Ponyta said.

"Um... Hi." Diego blinked.

"I'm Ponyta, and you are?" Ponyta greeted.

"Name's Diego." the saber-toothed tiger replied.

"He's a saber-toothed tiger." Kabutops said.

"I see..." Ponyta replied.

"What are you exactly?" Diego asked.

"We're Pokemon, or as humans in this timeline would call us, magical creatures." Kabutops said.

"Pokemon, huh?" Diego replied.

"Yeah." Ponyta smiled.

"I think I have seen some of your kind around these parts." Diego said.

"Oh, do tell." Ponyta replied in interest.

"He means the fossil Pokemon." Kabutops said.

"Yeah, like you." Diego then said directly to Kabutops.

"I was a gift for the incoming birth of Roshan before Ingrid was separated from the family." Kabutops informed his origins.

"Well, luckily the tribe that attacked her family is no longer around." Diego said.

"What about your pack though?" Kabutops then asked which made Diego's eyes widen.

"You know about that?" Diego asked.

"Oh, we know alright, we also know that you are bringing us all to Half Peak not to take us to the human tribe, but to your pack for a surprise attack." Larvitar said.

"Well... Yeah..." Diego admitted, unable to hold it in any longer. "It's Soto's idea though."

"He must be the leader." Teddy said.

"Yeah, and he's also my older brother, after our father died, he took charge." Diego explained.

"You're still not gonna hurt the baby are you?" Mismagius asked.

"Not me personally, but Soto, Oscar, Lenny, and Zeke might." Diego replied.

"We can't let them hurt the baby." The male Ralts said.

"I know and I'm really sorry for all of this, I've grown attached to you guys..." Diego admitted. "But what can you guys do?"

"We can be able to do attacks." Kabutops said.

"Yeah?" Diego replied.

"I say we battle these other tigers and make them back off of Ingrid and her family." Teddy narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah." Kabutops agreed.

"We'll show those tigers what's up." Larvitar sounded determined.

Diego sighed. "I guess we better get some sleep."

"Agreed." Ponyta nodded.

"I'm really sorry about this." Diego sounded sincere this time.

The Pokemon seemed to smile as Diego was now being a true friend. The next day was going to be quite a surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

"We're almost there, baby, we're almost home." Nadia cooed as she carried Roshan on her back this time after Ingrid had made her mother a carrying sarong to make the travel a lot easier for both of them.

"This place kind of looks scary." Estelle said.

"I hope nothing bad happens." Felicity hoped.

"Same here." Vincent said.

Diego froze in spot as they walked along.

Manny noticed this. "Hey, Diego, you frozen back there?"

"Diego, is everything okay?" Ingrid asked.

Diego then noticed something which made him twinge nervously. "Get down!"

"Huh?" the others asked.

"Get down and follow me." Diego told the others.

"Just do as he says." Ponyta whispered.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Sid asked.

"At the bottom of Half Peak, there's an ambush waiting for you." Diego admitted.

"What do you mean ambush?" Manny demanded.

"Wait, you set us up." Vincent glared at Diego.

"I was supposed to get the baby and family, but-" Diego tried to explain.

"Then you brought us home for dinner!" Manny glared.

"That's it, you're out of the herd!" Sid glared at Diego.

"I'm sorry." Diego frowned.

"No, you're not," Akito grabbed Diego and held him up against a wall. "Not yet..."

"Listen, I can help you!" Diego begged.

"It's true." Larvitar said.

"Stay close, guys, we can find our own way out." Manny said.

"You can't, the pack's too strong," Diego begged. "You have to trust me."

"Trust you?! How are we supposed to trust you?!" Ingrid glared.

"Because I'm your only chance." Diego replied.

"Ingrid, others, please believe him." Kabutops said.

"Please, Mama, let Uncle Akito go easy on him..." Teddy begged.

"Please Dad, let him go, we can trust him." Larvitar also begged.

"How do you know?" Akito asked as he kept a hold of Diego.

"Because we talked with him last night, he's not going through with this anymore." Mismagius spoke up maturely due to being the oldest of the Pokemon next to Kabutops.

Akito sighed, hoping he wouldn't regret letting Diego go.

* * *

Diego then went to his pack with the Pokemon going with him. And where they would act as his prisoners.

"Remember the deal." Mismagius warned the others as she was in the lead with Kabutops.

The others nodded as they remembered what to do.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Oscar commented while Zeke and Lenny looked starving.

"Diego, I was beginning to worry about you." Soto cooed.

 _'That must be Soto.'_ Larvitar thought to himself.

"No need to worry," Diego said to the leader. "In about two minutes, you'll satisfying your taste for revenge while I have these creatures at hand."

"Whoa! How'd you get them?" Oscar asked.

"Hey, was there ever any doubt about me?" Diego smirked.

"Very nice." Soto approved.

"When are we going to eat?" Oscar asked.

"I see the sloth and he's got the hunting family!" Zeke yelled out. "But I thought we made the woman drown?"

"Don't give away your positions until you see the mammoth," Soto told his pack members. "He's the one we have to surprise."

Kabutops gave Diego a quick nod as his signal.

Diego nodded back. "You want to maul something, don't you, Zeke?" he asked one of his fellow tigers.

"I wanna maul, can I maul one of these creatures?" Zeke replied.

"Why maul them when you can have a sloth?" Diego smirked.

Zeke took the bait as he started to chase after Sid.

The other tigers followed except for Soto and Diego.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for the mammoth?!" Soto growled.

Diego shrugged innocently. The Pokemon shrugged the same way. Soto growled as he then ran after with the other tigers.

 _'Going according as planned.'_ The Male Ralts thought to himself.

The tigers were coming for Sid as he held Roshan this time. Sid then jumped with the baby in his arms and had skis on his feet as he then avoided the tigers and led them into traps.

"That looks like fun." Teddy smiled.

Sid laughed as he dodged and evaded the bad tigers with Roshan at hand.

"Go Sid!" Larvitar cheered.

"He is annoying, yet amazing." Ingrid commented as the sloth had her baby brother.

* * *

Sid laughed as he kept Roshan safe from the tigers. This went on for a while until he lost him. Roshan was then on the ground and the tigers ended up around the baby. Soto was about to reach for the baby as this looked almost too easy. And where he saw that this wasn't really Roshan, but a dummy made out of snow.

"Sorry, but Roshan's got a bit of frostbite!" Ingrid mocked the tigers.

"Get them!" Soto snarled.

"Going according as planned." Ingrid whispered.

The others nodded to her as they now trusted Diego, but not the other tigers. And where the ones that were chasing them were going to be attacked.

"Surprise!" Manny smirked as he then hit the bad guys with a tree trunk.

"That should teach those guys a lesson." Akito smirked.

"You said it." Larvitar agreed.

"Okay, follow me," Diego told the others. "We'll pick Sid and the kids and get out of here while we can."

"Great." Ponyta smiled.

"Come on, guys," Soto said to his herd. "Let's bring this mammoth down."

* * *

Sid was going to the cave where Ingrid was with her brother and mother until the coast would be clear of the bad tigers. Unknown to him, Zeke was following him. Roshan imitated the tiger behind him which frightened Ingrid and Nadia because Zeke was right behind them.

"That's right, where's the baby?" Sid mistook it for playing.

"Sid, behind you!" Ingrid warned.

Nadia took Ingrid's hand and jumped with her while Sid scooped Roshan and they all jumped out of the way to avoid Zeke.

"Ha! Survival of the fittest!" Sid glared at the tiger. "I don't think so!"

"Oh, yeah." Ingrid smiled.

"Nicely done, my friend." Nadia smiled to Sid as she held Roshan in her arms again.

"No problem." Sid smiled.

Soto was rushing to find the others while Diego and the Pokemon would try to stop him.

"This tiger is going down." Ponyta said.

"You got it, I'm not messing around here." Teddy firmly pouted and rose his paw up.

"Same here." Larvitar said.

"You guys wanna do this?" Diego looked to the Pokemon. "Let's go then."

"Agreed." Kabutops nodded.

"Come on then." Diego told them.

* * *

Soto growled at Diego and was going to make him pay for betraying the pack.

"You want him; you'll have to go through us." The Pokemon said.

"It was nice knowing you all, strange ones." Soto sneered to them.

"I'm sorry to say that you won't be surviving our attacks." Kabutops said.

"Oh, is that so?" Soto scoffed. "Show me what you got."

"You heard the tiger, show him what you got." Kabutops told his fellow Pokemon.

The Pokemon all then did their signature attacks to show the pack leader what they were made of. And where all of their attacks were fired all at once combining together before the combined attacks hit him. Soto seemed to be weakening from them.

"Great job, guys." Kabutops said as they were all strong enough together to take on the tiger.

Their attacks seemed to have caused icicles to fall on Soto. Soto looked up and he was unable to avoid the icicles as they fell on top of him. The Pokemon winced slightly at that, but at least they didn't have to worry about him anymore.

"To the humans!" Mismagius proclaimed.

"That was intense." Ponyta said.

"I'll say," Teddy agreed. "I hope Mama and everyone's okay."

"I'm sure they're fine." Kabutops soothed maturely.


	12. Chapter 12

Nadia held Roshan and Ingrid close after Soto had been defeated, putting her worries about their safety to rest.

"Whew." Ingrid sighed.

"Come on... Let's go." Diego told the others.

And so, they then continued their journey. There was then a man with a spear and wolves as he traveled with the others.

"Who is he?" Ingrid asked.

"Runar..." Nadia whispered as she recognized the man, even from a distance.

"We better get you three to him then." Akito said.

"Runar?" Ingrid asked.

"He is our tribe leader," Nadia told her." He is also... Your father."

"My father...?" Ingrid's eyes widened.

"Come on." Manny said.

* * *

The others then went along. Manny went first and the men looked ready to fight him since he was a wild animal. Manny took Runar's spear with his trunk and tossed it aside. The wolves looked ready to fight until Manny then brought out Roshan with his trunk as Kabutops, Nadia, Ingrid, and Roshan appeared from behind the mammoth.

"Father." Ingrid smiled.

Runar smiled once he saw his family, then made his men back off as they came for backup with their own spears. He then came over to Ingrid and had tears in his eyes. "You look just like my mother."

Ingrid also had tears in her eyes as she then hugged him nice and tight with a smile before crying like Dumbo when he reunited with his mother when she was locked up as a mad elephant. The family was all now back together. The others smiled at this heartwarming reunion. Not just for Roshan, but also for Ingrid.

Roshan waved goodbye to his new friends as Runar and Nadia smiled to each other. Ingrid smiled as she was happy for the first time in a long time of her life. The female fox from Estelle and Aleu's wolf quest came through the snow and came toward Ingrid as if on cue.

"Is that who I think it is?" Akito asked.

Ingrid looked over to the female fox and then hugged her.

The fox then nuzzled against her and saw that the child belonged with her own kind, she then came to Ingrid's family and they could understand her just as well as Ingrid could for most of her life. "My name is Anamika, I raised your daughter like my own for five years, I am sad to see her go, but she belongs with her own kind, I only ask that you take good care of her since she is your own. I will miss her very much, but it's better this way."

"We promise to take good care of her." Runar said.

Anamika smiled to that as she nuzzled with Ingrid one last time and then walked off.

Ingrid sniffled as she waved to the female fox. "Goodbye... Mother..."

"So now what should we do?" Vincent asked his siblings and cousin. "I have no idea how we're going to get back to our time."

"Excuse me..." Ingrid said to her family as she then approached the others. "Pardon me, but use this..." she then took out a special sphere. "Only use it for emergencies... And for when you need to visit me until next time, my friends... Think of it as a token of my appreciation."

The Fudo siblings and Felicity grew teary eyed, then hugged Ingrid as they reunited her with her family. Ingrid cried too and wiped her eye as she then allowed them to go back to their own home while she would finally go back to her own.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you guys." Manny said.

"Until next time..." Felicity said.

* * *

The Fudo siblings and Felicity then hugged the others goodbye and went back to where they were before this adventure. The four kids opened their eyes and ended up where they once were before, then heard distant yelling and saw their parents coming for them.

"Did that happen?" Akito asked.

"I'm not sure..." Estelle pondered.

"There you kids are!" Atticus rushed over.

"It's time to go home, now did you say goodbye to Ingrid?" Mo asked.

"We sure did." Vincent nodded.

"Come on, we must get going." Cherry said.

The Fudo siblings and Felicity looked back and they then went with their parents to hit the road and leave Alaska. And where Vincent soon felt the sphere that Ingrid had given them in his pocket. He took it out.

* * *

 ** _In the Fudo family car..._**

The kids were buckled up in the back-seat as Atticus drove with Mo in the front passenger seat.

"You think we'll see Ingrid again?" Akito asked. "Along with Manny, Sid, and Diego?"

"I think so." Vincent smiled as he showed them the sphere.

Akito and Estelle's eyes glowed to the sphere as it was their newest gift from one of their oldest friends.

"Any ideas for a family vacation spot?" Atticus chuckled as he drove them away.

"Hmm... Where to?" The Fudo siblings smiled.

"We can go anywhere you kids want," Mo smiled. "Like camping..."

"Oh, remember Camp Everfree?" Atticus chuckled in memory. "Ah, what a great field trip."

"Ooh," Akito smiled. "If only we could have been there with you all back in the day."

"That would've been fun..." Mo sighed with a smile.

The Fudo family then drove off while the Forte family took their carriage away. An older female fox smiled as they were going off and it was another wonderful adventure that ended nicely for those who deserved it.

The End


End file.
